Thermal decomposition processes, often referred to as gasification, include processes that are effective to convert carbonaceous feedstock, such as municipal solid waste (MSW) or coal, into a combustible gas. The gas can be used to generate electricity, steam or as a basic raw material to produce chemicals and liquid fuels.
The thermal decomposition process includes feeding carbonaceous feedstock into a heated chamber (the gasifier) along with a controlled and/or limited amount of oxygen and optionally steam. In contrast to incineration or combustion, which operate with excess oxygen to produce CO2, H2O, SOx, and NOx, thermal decomposition processes produce a raw gas composition that includes CO and H2. More specifically, the thermal decomposition process involves a partial oxidation or starved-air oxidation of carbonaceous material in which a sub-stoichiometric amount of oxygen is supplied to the gasification process to promote production of carbon monoxide as described in WO 2009/154788. Success of a gasification process greatly depends on quality of syngas produced. Increased content of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2) is desirable in syngas produced.
The means of accomplishing a thermal decomposition process vary in many ways, but tend to rely on several important engineering factors: the atmosphere (level of oxygen or air or steam content) in the gasifier; the design of the gasifier; the internal and external heating means; and the operating temperature for the process. Factors that affect the quality of the product gas include: feedstock composition, preparation and particle size; gasifier heating rate; residence time; the plant configuration including whether it employs a dry or slurry feed system, the feedstock-reactant flow geometry, the design of the dry ash or slag mineral removal system; whether it uses a direct or indirect heat generation and transfer method; and the syngas cleanup system. Gasification is usually carried out at a temperature in the range of about 650° C. to 1200° C., either under vacuum, at atmospheric pressure or at pressures up to about 100 atmospheres.
As feedstock is heated in a thermal decomposition process, carbonaceous materials in the feedstock are converted into CO, CO2 and H2. Mineral matter in the feedstock along with any unconverted carbonaceous material or unconverted carbon form ash. In gasifiers operating at a high temperature (>1,200° C.) or in systems with a high temperature zone, inorganic mineral matter is fused or vitrified to form a molten glass-like substance called slag.
The amount and composition of ash (e.g. carbon content) can have an impact on the smooth running of the decomposition process as well as on the disposal of ash. Melting and agglomeration of ash in the gasifier may cause slagging and clinker formation that can lead to partial or complete blocking of the gasifier.